Marauders: The Sorting
by Last Marauder of Five
Summary: The thoughts of the Marauders plus my OC  who appears on my other story, The Marauders Through the Years, when they are being sorted into their houses.  Companion piece to The Marauders Through the Years, but can be read alone.
1. Sirius

**Disclaimer:** Once upon a time there was a person who didn't own Harry Potter, amongst many others. That person was me.

**Part one – Sirius**

The young Black shifted nervously, waiting for his name to be called out by the severe looking woman standing in front of the crowd.

Black, Sirius – She finally called

He stood frozen in the spot he occupied for a second. When the woman sent him an annoyed look, he moved. His feet seemed to weight the world, which seemed to making a very strong effort to keep him from arriving at the stool. Said stool contained a very ragged hat, who was sorting people into houses. Sirius didn't trust the hat. How could a hat know where to place him? It'd probably just throw him in Slytherin because of his family's history. Maybe his Mother was right; Dumbledore really was a nutty old man not worthy to run a school.

As he sat on the stool, the hat was placed in his head. It slid down, passing the place where it should stay and stopping at his ears.

"Another Black… Very much like Andromeda, a pity she preferred Slytherin to Gryffindor, she'd be very well suited in Gryffindor, you know? Well, smart, I see. Arrogant, though not as much as your family. Intelligent, but not studious… No, you must not go to Ravenclaw." The hat was about to go on, but was rudely interrupted by an awestruck Sirius.

"You aren't going to just throw me in Slytherin?"

"No, no, my boy. You are not Slytherin material. However, if you wish…" It was again interrupted by a very poorly mannered boy.

"No! No! No! I don't want to! Please don't make me go there!"

"Don't worry, I won't. I have never been wrong before, so trust me when I say you are GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius sat there, in shock. He had hoped for that moment, but he never thought it would come. He was sure that he was going to be placed in Slytherin, with his cousins and other family. But no, he was in Gryffindor, with what would become his family.

The whole population of the Great Hall just stared at him, the woman who had called him included. Eventually some students started to clap, followed by many others. The only table that didn't clap was, of course, the Slytherin's one.


	2. Remus

**Disclaimer:** I just found out that I still don't own Harry Potter. It isn't really a surprise, considering that I'm not J.K. Rowling.

**Part two – Remus**

Remus Lupin didn't know what to expect. Werewolves, as he saw it, were dark creatures, and therefore belonged in Slytherin. But he didn't think he had what it took to be one of them. A Ravenclaw, maybe, but not a Slytherin. He was fidgeting nervously with his new wand when he heard Professor McGonagall, the Gryffindor's Head of House, call him.

Lupin, Remus.

He didn't want to go, but didn't want to make a scene either. "What if the hat refuses to sort me? What if they find out they made a mistake? Well, Dumbledore went to my house just to sort out this mess, but still…"

He felt as if carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. He thought jealously of the many students who were sure that they were going to be sorted and that they would be happy in their respective houses. But then again, he felt that it was wrong to be jealous, after all, many werewolves never got to attend to Hogwarts. He was lucky and he should be grateful.

He shifted a lot as he sat on the small wooden bench. The professor glanced at his sadly as she put the hat on his head. Then, the world went black. At first, he didn't understand what had happened. He took his time to figure it out, noticing that what he saw wasn't really black and that he felt something on his shoulders. Suddenly, he realized that the hat was so big it'd slid down to his shoulders.

"A werewolf, how unusual. Well, I see that you are very studious, intelligent and dedicated. You enjoy learning, don't you? You'd be well suited for Ravenclaw." The hat started. Remus sighed in relief as he realized the hat was analyzing his personality, whether than just placing him in Slytherin for being a dark creature "Kind, you are, and loyal, but you are no Huffle-Puff. Brave and courageous, facing all this transformations, yes, you could do well in Gryffindor. Yes, that's it. You are GRYFFINDOR"

The young boy was shocked, but ran to the Gryffindor table before the hat could have a change of heart. But not too fast, as he saw his new Head of House smiling towards him.

May I sit? – He asked a dark red-haired, green eyed witch who wore a mischievous smile.


	3. James

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, I have never owned Harry Potter and I never will own Harry Potter.

**Part three – James **

He seemed to take it for granted, but he didn't. James wanted to be in Gryffindor more than he wanted the new model of Nimbus that had just been released in the market, but he wasn't as sure that he would be sorted in his family's house as he made the world think. He wasn't one to show weakness and he thought that was his weak point.

When the Head of Gryffindor called his name, he marched straight to the stool, not even hesitating. But his heart was beating faster than it was healthy for one's heart to beat and his palms were sweating as if it was a hot summer day. Which it was, but that's not the point.

"A Potter. It's been a while since I sorted one of you. Well, you are chivalrous, just like any Gryffindor. And brave, very brave, though I believe what stands out the most is your courage. Though I must say that you are very smart too… But no, you couldn't be a Ravenclaw, not dedicated enough." The hat was interrupted for the fourth time that evening. It was beginning to get annoyed, as it had never been interrupted so many times in just one sorting.

"So I'm a Gryffindor, am I not?" James asked, his mental tone lighting up.

"Do you want to be one?" It asked, though it knew the answer.

"Yes, of course I want!"

"Then you are GRYFFINDOR"

James didn't even glance back, or at one of the other tables, as he ran to the one on which his friends waited for him. How could he have been so foolish? Two persons from powerful dark pure-blood families had been sorted in Gryffindor that night, how could he, James Potter, model Gryffindor, from a family that didn't have one member in any other house, be sorted out it?


	4. Julia  My OC

**Disclaimer:** Who would have guessed? I don't own Harry Potter!

**Part Two – Julia (a.k.a. the character who narrates The Marauders Through the Years)**

Lauren, Julia. – Called professor McGonagall.

Time seemed to slow down as I walked up the steps to the stool that stood in the middle of the very large upper part of the room. No one seemed specifically interested; after all, one famous Slytherin family had already had a son placed in another house, what were the odds of it happening twice in the same year. "Yeah," I thought "what are the odds?"

I sat on the hard wooden stool and the baggy old hat was placed on my head. It slid past my ears, finally stopping in the middle of my nose's bridge.

"Interesting… Another pure-blood… Very similar to Black… Oh, I see you are smart, very smart, but not studious. No, not Ravenclaw. You are kind, and very loyal, but not Huffle-Puff material. Yes, you are brave and chivalrous, as well was courageous. You've definitely got a knack to be a Gryffindor… No, not Slytherin, though I believe you'll want to go there?

"No…" I thought, wondering how much the hat could hear "I don't want to be like my family. I'm not, am I?"

"No! You are not even a bit like your family! I remember when I sorted them… they are, and have been for many generations, perfect Slytherins. It barely took me a second to sort them. You are so different from them I couldn't sort you with them if you wanted too. Therefore, I declare you GRYFFINDOR!"

I go up from the stool and ran to the Gryffindor table, which was shocked, but not as much as they had been when Sirius was sorted.

And thus, I became the first one in my family to be a Gryffindor and I was, and am to this day, proud of it.


End file.
